


It's YOUR Story Now

by Teemurion



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Bleh, CYOA, Choose Your Own Adventure, Fallen Down, Funny, Gen, Genocide, Humans, LOTS OF SPOILERS, Monsters, Other, The Ruins (Undertale), Undertale References, Undertale Spoilers, i suck, pacifist, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-20 07:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 1,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8241475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teemurion/pseuds/Teemurion
Summary: You've fallen deep into the underground. Your job is to try and escape from here. Will you save everyone, or will you kill everyone? The decision is up to you. . .But it's only up to you once I complete this, considering I'm not even 1/4 way done... but no worries! There will be plenty more to come!! For now, this is a work in progress.





	1. Which AU do you want?

**Author's Note:**

> (Sorry, but my pc is broken atm, and it has been since Halloween, so I won't be updating this until it gets fixed).   
> Howdy! My name is Nikolas (aka Teemu) and I'm writing a choose your own adventure for my favourite game of all time, UNDERTALE!! I hope you're all excited, because I sure am! Keep in mind that this won't be updated daily, and it probably won't be updated weekly either. I'll only update it when I feel like I'm in the mood to write a new chapter! Until then, HAVE FUN!!!  
> As you can see... I've opened up PLENTY more choices! Of course, I'll be adding chapters here and there, but I think I'm gonna be mostly writing the original story. Make sure to bookmark my story if you plan on coming back! :D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Choose your AU...

Which AU would you like to play in?

[Undertale](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8241475/chapters/18886165)

Underfell (Unavailable)

Underswap (Unavailable)

Aftertale (Coming last)

 

 

[(Psst!! Join our Discord Server!!)](https://discord.gg/qvT88bF)


	2. Confusion Wraps Tight...

_You're falling... Faster... deeper..._  
_into.. what seems... bottomless..._  
_falling... so far down..._  
_falling... underground..._

You wake up in a bed of golden flowers. _Everything hurts._ You slowly put a hand to your bruised forehead, and gasp as you feel a sharp bolt of pain shooting up your arm. _Must be a sprain._ Clenching your teeth in agony, you let out a grunt, and roll over onto your stomach, in push-up position. Panting from exhaustion, you begin to take a look at the surrounding area. Eyes darting left and right, you look over the entire room for any possible threats. After a few minutes, you decide it's best to get going. Shakily standing up, you brush some dust off of your clothing, and your eyes start to adjust. A familiar aura in the room makes you pause, and you start to remember... something. Your vision is much clearer now, and for some reason, you can't help but feel familiar with this place. Maybe you've been here before? You sit back down and try to recall what happened.

_What happened? How did I get down here?_ The more you try to remember, the harder it is to forget. A heavy feeling of déjà vu lingers in the air, and the confusion is really starting to mess with you. Still, you can't figure out why you're feeling like this. After about 20 minutes, you sigh in defeat and stand up. _I'll figure it out later..._ you think to yourself, walking down the long corridor. Strangely, it feels like this is a new beginning to your life, even though you **know** that it's not.

Nearing the end of the hallway, you turn left, only to stop abruptly as you see a flower straight ahead of you, similar to the ones that you woke up on. The only thing that's different is  
that this flower seemed to be... smiling at you? You hesitantly walk towards the smiling flower. "Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower!" it said. What do you do?

[(Say Hi)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8241475/chapters/18886916)

 

[(Scream and run right past it)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8241475/chapters/19009304)

 

[(Stay Quiet)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8241475/chapters/19009666)

 

                                                                                                                 


	3. Ok... you can talk now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You... you talked..? No... no... this... this isn't right...

"Wait, what? You can talk?" His face had suddenly went from happy and jolly to really confused. "Since when have you been able to talk?!" he yelled at you, with an angry look. Even more confusion starts to wrap around your mind, blurring out the important thoughts. You think to yourself, *Did he just... ask how I can talk...?* "What the hell are you talking about??" You ask, sounding very annoyed. Flowey's response sort of surprised you a bit. "You mean, you don't remember...?" He asked, with a neutral expression. "Remember what?!" You could feel yourself getting more angry and anxious by the second.

All you know is that there's a talking Flower acting as if you've been here your entire life... no... wait a second... thinking about that made some gears start turning in your brain. You remember... a goat?

You struggle to remember more, but you can't. "Hello? Are you even listening to me?" You snap back to reality as you hear this question. "Sorry, I'm just really confused. I don't have any idea what's going on..." Flowey grins, and the next thing that comes out of his mouth makes you want to strangle him, and you don't know why... He grins and he says "Looks like my used toy got replaced by a new one... How convenient..." How do you react?

(Punch the flower in the face)

(Calm down and ask him what he meant by that)

(Walk right past this stupid flower)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I'm getting more interested in a certain path in this story, and I'll tell you right now that it's not this one. Because of this, I think I'm gonna leave this one locked up for now. When I finish the other paths, (or if I choose to continue this one early) then I'll finish this path. For now, I'm gonna focus on better chapters. I'll see you on the other side! ;)


	4. RUN!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Startled by the talking flower, you broke out into a sprint, running as fast as possible. I wonder where this could lead to...?

You scream in fear and run past the flower as fast as you can. "Hey! Where are you going?!" it snapped, obviously annoyed at you for choosing this route. You don't look back, you just keep running. You run as fast as you can.

_Your mind is racing._ _Your heart is racing._ _Everything is moving so fast._ _And then, everything seems to **STOP...**_

You feel warm and cozy, but all you see is darkness. Something being pulled over you, a door being shut softly, footsteps getting quieter. And then, silence.

You open your eyes and immediately remember what happened. Falling out of "your" bed, you scramble to your feet and look around, heart pounding. You're in a red tinted bedroom, with dust settling on the furniture. It looks like it hasn't been used in a long time. Adrenaline is still pumping through your veins, and you have little to no idea to what's going on.

[(Go back to bed)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8241475/chapters/19026445)

[(Sneak outside the room)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8241475/chapters/19070515)

(Look around inside of the room)


	5. Say nothing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This feels really familiar... I was hoping you'd break out of this cycle. Hmm? What do I mean? Oh... nothing. Don't worry about it.

The Flower cocks it's head to the side, grinning so wide it looks like his, or... **it's** face could split in half. "Hmm... You're new to the underground, aren't ya?" It asked. You nod your head. "Golly... you must be so confused!" You start feeling a bit uncomfortable, and a large bead a sweat rolls down the back of your head.

_Something's not right here..._ you think to yourself, and start shaking a bit. Flowey notices this, and gives you a weird look. "Er... are you okay?" He asks, with almost no concern in his voice. You nod your head again, and his face is almost instantly back to normal. "Anyways, someone ought'a teach you how things work around here!" A vine protrudes out of the earth and points at Flowey, almost like a finger. "I guess little old me will have to do! Are you ready?" He asks you, with an excited expression on his face.

Should we really go through this?? 

[(Shake your head no)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8241475/chapters/19013011)

[(Shake your head yes)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8241475/chapters/19026025)

[(Speak)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8241475/chapters/18886916)


	6. Shake your head no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, looks like the cycle has been broken! ...Kind of... not really...

Flowey looks at you with curiosity gleaming in his eyes. "No?" You start shaking more, and you feel like you're gonna throw up. You begin to watch in horror as vines come at you from all directions! They're **everywhere!** You look back at Flowey just in time to see his face shape into a monstrosity that you've never seen before.

"W H O  S A I D  I T  W A S  Y O U R  C H O I C E . . ."? was the last thing you heard him say before being attacked from all directions.

YOU ARE DEAD. 

Tip: When Flowey expects something of you, unless you have the technique and skill to survive, don't **EVER** say no to him.

 

[(RESET)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8241475/chapters/18886165)


	7. Shake your head yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good job, you know the drill...

Flowey's face lights up when he sees you shake your head yes. "Great! Here we go!"

_The room fades to black._

You look around in awe as all color in the world drains away before your eyes. "You see that heart? That is your soul, the very culmination of your being!" Flowey says with a giggle. You stare as you see a red heart floating out of your chest.

_It's so... warm..._

"Your soul starts off weak, but can gain strong if you gain a lot of LV. What's LV stand for? Well LOVE of course!" He said cheerily... almost **too** cheerily... "You want some LOVE don't ya? Well, don't worry! I'll share some with you!" He exclaimed, giving you a quick wink. You're starting to grow more cautious by the second... 

_It's acting **WAY** too friendly..._

"Down here, love is spread through... little... white... friendliness pellets!" Your heart skips a beat as you see some familiar white seed pellets floating in front of you. You're not stupid, something is blatantly wrong, and you're not sure if you should trust this flower.

_But... then again..._

You don't know who this Flower is like! After all, you've just met them! "Move around! Get as many as you can!" Flowey cheers you on as he hurls the pellets towards you. What should you do?

* * *

 (Step out of the way)

(Grab them)


	8. Go back to bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Man, you must be really exhausted. I don't blame you though.

As your adrenaline starts die down, you find yourself extremely tired. You half walk, half stumble back into the bed, and you close your eyes. 

Tomorrow is another day...

_You open your eyes to find yourself in a field of grass. Getting up onto your feet, you look around and wonder how you could've gotten here. "CHARA!" Startled by the loud voice, you turn around only to be tackled by something._

_Crashing back into the grass, you close your eyes and laugh unintentionally. "Ha ha! Tag, you're it!" You open your eyes to see a small goat monster running away from you. "Try to catch me!" He said. "Oh, I'll get you! Just you wait and see!"_ _You try to look around and see who said that, but you can't. You can't move your body. You suddenly get up and begin chasing the goat child. "Asriel! You get back here right now!" That voice again..._

_It then dawns on you. This isn't your body. This is someone else's body. But how did you get here? The last thing you see is you tackling the goat child and saying, "Told you so!"_

_And then... **everything went black.**_

 (Wake up)


	9. Sneak outside the room

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Be careful... >:D

You gulp as tension starts tightening in the air. You've had your arm outstretched reaching for the door knob for about 5 minutes now. _It's time to do it..._ Trembling with fear, you open the door, and you peek around the corner to your left.

There are 5 different plants that you've never seen before, a couple of mirrors, and another door. Wiping the sweat off your brow, you think that you're in the clear, until you notice a mysterious shadow in front of you. Trembling head to toe, you turn around to see...  
A... a goat? "Hello my child!" The goat said with a motherly voice, smiling at you. You just stand there, with your mouth gaping open, wondering if this is all a dream. _Please let it be..._ you think to yourself, but deep down you **know** that this is real. What do you do now?

(Pass out)

(Pass out)

(Pass out)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, what's up? I know that this chapter was short, and it's gonna be the same for all the other ones. The reason for this is to create enough sense into what's going on in each chapter, without losing the sensation of being immersed in the story. This gives the reader more choices in a short amount of time, giving them the feeling of control! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and make sure to comment and rate! I'd really appreciate it if some people would tell me how I'm doing, to give me that extra motivation to continue! See you all in the next Chapter! ;)


End file.
